1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window unit that is installed on a trim element of a switchgear cabinet, wherein the window unit contains a window element that is coupled to the trim element in a pivoted fashion.
2. Description of Prior Art
Window units of this type contain a window pane that is bordered by a frame along its edges, wherein the frame carries hinges. Openings are arranged in the trim element in order to attach the window unit. The hinges are inserted into the openings and subsequently mounted therein. The trim element contains a cutout behind the window pane. On a rear side of the trim element, a box covers the cutout, in which electrical components are accommodated. These installations are visible through the window pane of the window element and can, if so required, be accessed when the window unit is open.
The attachment of such a window unit needs to be carried out carefully. The hinges need to be arranged on the trim element in such a way that the hinge axes are aligned with one another. This means that it is relatively complicated to retrofit an existing switchgear cabinet with a window unit. In addition, the cutout in the trim element disadvantageously affects the stability and stiffness of the trim element.